Designed to be Together
by elle311
Summary: Spin-off of Messages of Love. Muggle AU. Present Day. Neville Longbottom and Pansy Parkinson meet when his friend Draco Malfoy and her friend Hermione Granger are about to walk the Red Carpet for the first time. He volunteers to keep her company as life as she knows it is changed forever in more ways than one. Rated M for language and mature situations.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was originally Chapter 12: Falling in Messages of Love. I felt Neville and Pansy deserved their own story.

Hmmm...a sexy American girl and a drop dead gorgeous Brit find themselves alone for the first time...I'm having a deja vu moment. Let's see what Pansy and Neville were up to while Draco and Hermione were on the Red Carpet. Pansy's POV.

* * *

We could hear that Draco was not alone in the living room. Neville Longbottom was with him. He was saying that he thought I would like some company when I watch them go down the red carpet. Hermione and I just looked at each other and mouthed, "Oh my god!". I would have been jumping up and down, but I had my Manolo BB's on and you just don't do that in these stilettos. So we just fist bumped and she winked at me. I'm so glad I finally wore something presentable. I had been slaving on my sewing machine and some days, I didn't even get out of my pajamas, I was just too busy. Finishing with a couple days to spare, I figured I'd like to dress up too. I had on a green silk button down top and a swingy little black skirt that ended a couple inches above the knees. I complimented Hermione nicely. I quickly looked in the mirror and thankfully, my bob had not one hair out of place and my bangs were perfectly straight. I grabbed Hermione's red lipstick and quickly swiped some on.

Neville had dinner the week before with us and he and I seemed to get along quite nicely. I couldn't believe it, just like Hermione when I met Draco, and now I was meeting Neville, the guy we used to swoon about. We used to talk about him after watching the very last movie in our favorite series, when his badass self is revealed and he kills that bitchy snake while rocking a cool af sweater. I even found that foreign magazine that had those sexy pics of him in his underwear.

Hermione had slipped on her shoes and was ready. We hugged and squealed, she looked so incredible. I told her I was going out first, then said, "You're a supermodel, baby. Go out there, stop, turn, and wink at your man!" When I am in front of them, I clear my throat and announce, "Gentleman, I present to you, Miss Hermione Granger". She confidently walked out, stood there with a wide stance, then turned slowly around so they could see the back. Then she winked at them, just as I had told her to do. Draco's eyes widened and Neville actually had to grab his arm when he looked like he was about to stumble onto the couch. Just before he did that, we heard him whisper, "So beautiful..."

I was so happy with his reaction, I fist pumped and then broke out into a happy dance, and Neville joined me, grabbing me in his arms and dipping me. It felt so good to be in his arms. I inhaled his scent and sighed. He smelled delicious, and looked delicious too, dressed in a tight black t-shirt and very form fitting dark denim jeans.

Draco and Hermione had to go and we hugged them both. When they said they would see us later, Neville said, "Well, hopefully not!" Both Draco and Hermione stood there a moment with their jaws hanging open, and I'm sure I had the same look on my face. Then I couldn't help but smile as I held onto his arm.

Once they were gone, I went to the kitchen and grabbed champagne out of the fridge. Neville got the flutes and we made our way to living room and sat on the couch. I turned on the TV and settled in. Neville said, "Mind if I sit next to you?" and I patted the space in response.

Their limo pulls up and it's show time. Since Draco is one of the main stars, his limo is one of the first to pull up. "Awww!", I say when I see Draco kiss Hermione. He gets out and starts to wave. Then he offers Hermione his hand, and helps her out. I jump up, almost knocking the flute out of Neville's hand to get closer to the TV although it is one of the biggest screens I have ever seen. I squeal when I see her beautiful Manolos and then my dress. There is another sweet moment when Draco holds her close, and kisses her. That man is truly smitten and I am so glad for my friend. I am clapping and bouncing on my toes because they are about to be interviewed about the most important thing of all, what they're wearing! The reporter for that one letter channel says, "You both look absolutely stunning! What are you wearing tonight, Draco", and he answers the name of one of those posh shops on Savile Row in London. Then she turns to Hermione and I am holding my breath. The reporter says, Hermione, right? She nods and smiles. Who dressed you up like a Goddess tonight and she confidently said, "One of my absolute best friends, Pansy Parkinson". The reporter says, "I've never heard of her before, but if this beautiful gown is any indication of what she can create, I'm sure we will be seeing more of her gowns on the red carpet in the future!"

I am screaming and start to jump up and down when I stumble a little. Quick as a flash, Neville is up and catches me. "Whoa, there, he says, are you all right?" I nod then quickly take off my shoes to make sure nothing happened to them. Neville is shaking his head and laughing a little.

"What?", I say, a little irritated. He looks straight at me and says, "Nothing, you're just too adorable. Congrats, by the way. You're about to get busy with all the attention that your dress is commanding tonight. Hermione looked absolutely beautiful in it. I wanted to tell her, but Draco went barmy the first time I met her and quite frankly, I didn't feel like getting punched out! Mate's quite the possessive one".

I looked at him and gestured for him to go on since I hadn't heard the story, but he did a dismissive wave and said, That's a story for another time. I can think of something better to do with my time alone with you".

My head is processing what he just said, when he leads me back to the couch. He pats his lap and I don't even think, I hike up my skirt a little, then straddle him. Internally, I am fangirling, fanning myself with both hands and chanting "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..." Soon to be designer to the stars is calm, cool, and collected. He's a little surprised at my boldness, but I don't play around when it comes to something I want. Neville kisses my neck, then he rubs his nose against my ear and says, "Mmmm, your hair smells good." His lips find mine and they feel soft but firm. I put my arms around his neck to pull him closer. I'm just going for it, so I kiss him with urgency. He kisses back, his tongue pokes right through my lips and tangles with mine. His hands grab my ass and my hips start rolling. The only thing between me and the tent in his jeans is a tiny satin thong. His hands find their way under my skirt and he cups both bare cheeks. He traces a line up my crease and finds the little heart charm that is attached to the top of the band riding low on my hips. He fingers it and says, "So sexy..." Then he moves one hand to the front, and his fingers find the wet spot on my thong and rubs my clit through the fabric. "Baby, you're so ready for me, aren't you?"

"Yes and no", I think to myself. Now where in the hell, did that come from?" I actually get off his lap, and flop down next to him, a hand covering my eyes and I sigh. I then look into those mesmerising and questioning green eyes and say, "I'm sorry. I want this, I really do. I'm leaving in a few days and a one night stand with an incredibly sexy movie star would be the highlight of my trip, aside from seeing my best friend walk the red carpet in one of my creations. But unbelievably, I don't want to be that girl. I really like you, you're so fucking hot, but I think I want a real relationship. I want it all, like what Hermione has with Draco. I've been here for three weeks and that man worships the ground she walks on. The way his eyes light up when he looks at her and thinks nobody notices...I have never seen a man that in love".

Neville swipes a hand through his hair that I could have grabbed in the throes of passion and says, "I am totally open to that".

My mind is reeling. "Wait...what?", I say. How is this even going to work?"

"I don't have all the answers right this moment, but why don't we figure it out as we go along?"

My stomach grumbles and because of all the excitement, I hadn't eaten hardly a thing today.

Neville laughs and says, "You know, I could use some food too. I know a great hole in the wall place that serves truly delicious food and the people there never bother me. May I take you there on our first date?"

My stomach grumbles again and I laugh. "My tummy says, yes please".

We go eat. We get a corner booth in the back. Between bites of food, I get kisses. He is playing footsy with me. I run my hand up and down his thigh, dangerously close to the crotch of his jeans. My fingertips graze his delicious arousal. He has slid his hand under my skirt to cup my ass. He fingers the heart charm and gives it a little tug. Then he places my hand on his hard cock and whispers, "Feel what you do to me? If I could, I would fuck your sweet, wet pussy on this table, right here, right now". A shiver travels down my spine and straight to my clit. We order the Death by Chocolate dessert and actually savor it. Neville doesn't want to walk out with a very noticeable hard on.

Afterwards, he drives around giving me a quick tour. He parks in a secluded spot that overlooks the twinkling lights of the city. We have a hot and heavy make out session in the back seat. Breasts are fondled, arousal ground on, his hips rocking, and mine rolling, hair mussed up. Then we watch the beautiful sunrise. There is no place I'd rather be than in his arms. He drives me back to Hermione and Draco's place. He gets out of the car, opens the door and walks me to the door. He gives me a kiss full of promise and we make a date to see each other again before I leave. He says, "I can't wait to see you again". Which in fact will be later today, after I get some much needed sleep and some gossip time in with my girl Hermione.

I sneak into the house and stand in the window to watch him leave. He sees me and blows me a kiss before driving away. And so technically, I can say I truly spent the night with a famous movie star.

I go to my room, flop on the bed and hug one of the pillows to me. I think I might be falling in love with that gorgeous man.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This was originally Chapter 16: Gossip Girls in Messages of Love. It has now been moved to here.

A little girl talk between besties Pansy and Hermione the day after The Red Carpet event. Pansy's POV.

Mood music: Why Did You Do That? by the fabulous Lady Gaga from the soundtrack "A Star is Born"

 _Boy, could you please stop being so fine?_ _  
_ _When I stare at you I wish I were blind_ _  
_ _'Cause I begin to lose control_ _  
_ _No I can't, can't let go_ _  
_ _'Cause ever since I met you I've been praying on my knees_ _  
_ _That you would always stay around, that you would never leave_ _  
_ _But I'm the kind of girl that always needs to be free_ _  
_ _Why did you do that to me?_

* * *

I was awakened from an awfully good dream being taken on a restaurant table by a certain snake killing badass stud by knocking on my door. I said, "Come in."

Hermione peeked her head in and said, "Morning, lover!", while wagging her eyebrows at me. I sat up and she handed me a cup of coffee and then climbed into bed with me. "You know, I heard you get in, but I knew you'd probably be tired from whatever it was you were doing with **the** Neville Longbottom all night long...so girl, dish right now!"

I put up an index finger asking her to wait a moment while I took a sip of coffee. "I did spend the night with Neville, but not what you think."

"What happened then?"

"Long story short, we were watching you on the red carpet and when you said my name, I started jumping up and down, and then stumbled in those high heels. Neville was there to catch me when I almost fell. Then he sat down, patted his lap and I straddled him. He was rubbing my clit through my thong while I was sitting on top of his erection. He said I was so ready for him and you know what I did? I stopped him, Hermione." I sank back down, closed my eyes and blew out a breath.

"Oh my, what happened?", she asked while touching my arm.

"I told him while it would be the highlight of my trip to have what would probably be smoking hot sex with him, I did not want to have a one night stand. I told him I want it all, like what you have with Draco...Girl, you just don't know how lucky you have it. He is pussy whipped! Hermione laughs and swats at me. For three weeks, I have witnessed what the power of love can do to a man. You've bewitched him or something. He's smitten. Hell, I've heard you while he worships your body, too bad silencing spells aren't a real thing!" Hermione looks just a little embarrassed and says, "Sorry if we woke you." I wave my hand to dismiss it. But then I look at her and say, "Damn Hermione, every freaking night? Get. It. Girl! Oh wait, you already are getting it!" Hermione starts to tickle me and I throw up my hands in mock surrender.

She smiles at me and then asks, "What did he say?"

"Don't think I've forgotten that you promised to tell me how you and Draco got together...Anyway, he said he was open to it! Then he took me to this little hole in the wall place, and in between bites of food, we all but fucked on the table." Hermione is looking at me wide eyed, and I just nod at her. I continue, "Then he took me for a drive, parked at a place where we could see the twinkling lights of the city, and had a wild make out session in the back seat! And then we watched the sunrise and he took me home".

"Wow. Are you seeing him today?"

"I was, but then I figured you'd want me to spend my last day here with you."

"You know I do, but if you want..."

I cut her off by saying, "Is it okay if we invite him over to dinner?"

"Of course, then Draco and I can give you some space. How do you feel about Neville?"

"Hermione, I think I could fall in love with that guy. And not because he is so fucking hot, and a movie star we've lusted after since forever...he is kind, and thoughtful, and the nicest guy I have ever met. He was there to catch me when I fell, for god's sakes! If that wasn't romantic, then I don't know what is. I just don't know how this will work. We're on opposite coasts!"

"Pans, if you both feel the way you two say you do, then you'll find a way to make it work. Besides, with all the clients you're already getting, you'll be flying back and forth. Okay, serious stuff aside...then Hermione stops a moment and yells "Draco...Babe...are you home? I am mouthing "wtf?", and she laughs. I wanted to make sure he wasn't home, so he wouldn't hear what I was about to say. The day I met Neville, Draco went ape shit when he thought Neville was flirting with me! Draco knew I liked Neville before he was ever on my radar. He practically pushed Neville out the door and then we had possessive, cave man, you are mine and mine alone! sex against it".

"Yup, he's pussy whipped! You might as well tell me now how you got together. AND why I had to find out about it from some online blurb with a pic of you at the Orlando airport with him hanging all over you instead of hearing it from you!" I point my finger accusingly at her.

"OMG, Pansy, breathe, okay? We'll get to that in a moment...we have something more urgent to discuss...so, Neville freaking Longbottom, huh? You. Get. It. Girl. And now the haters have something else to gripe about. First, I lure Draco Malfoy into my haiku web, and now Neville Longbottom is off the market because of my best friend!"

"Haters gonna hate, like Tay Tay says. I couldn't care less. I gotta live my life and if Neville wants to be in it, they will have to just deal...or not!"

"That's what I was doing, Pans. I was living my life. You know my twitter poetry account? I say, "LibraryGirl, right?", and she nods. Turns out Draco was following it and then one day he sent me a direct message. From there, he just kept on sending me DMs. About three months into it, I find out he is going to be at the fandom celebration and I decided to go and then asked Draco if he wanted to meet me. He said yes and made it so I was with him that whole weekend. And that's when I knew... and he asked me to be with him because he couldn't live without me.

"Why didn't you tell me at least?"

"I didn't tell anyone. I wanted it to be my delicious little secret, at least for awhile. It took me a long time to believe it was even happening myself. I mean it was Draco freaking Malfoy talking to me, some little Librarian with a poetry account. She cringes a little when she confesses, "I did tell Harry." I pretend I'm having a heart attack. She grabs my hand and says, "Sorry, nothing against you. You know how much Harry and I have been through. He's my best friend too..."

I nod and hug her. "Wow girl. You're living a modern fairytale come true. And from what I've heard, y'all are having fucking hot sex!"

"God, Pans...a lady never tells, except I will say it's the best I have ever had in my life!"

"His lollipop big?", and we both laugh our heads off at the term we name our most favorite part of a hot guy's anatomy. Hermione makes this wide gesture with her hands and winks. I practically fall out of bed laughing and she has to grab my hand before I hit the floor.

"Damn girl, again so lucky."

"I know I am and I am grateful every day for the chance to have him in my life. You know, when he first started talking to me, I truly wished he wasn't this famous movie star because never would I have thought I would have a chance with him. But that is a part of him and he would not be who he is without it. You know, he is it for me. I love him so much. And finally, I know for sure he loves me back. After all, he shows me every day...and night!" Hermione is tearing up, so I hug her, then playfully push her away.

"Showoff! Don't rub it in! But then seriously I tell her, I want to feel the way you do. I can't wait to tell Neville I want to try to make this work."

Hermione says in a quirky, spacey voice, "Do. Or do not. There is no try!"

I laugh and tell her, "God, you're such a nerd! Wrong fandom too".

Hermione tells me to get up. We need to get things for dinner at the Farm Market. Then maybe hit a boutique or two that I want to shop in before we come back home to get ready to see two hot guys that just happen to belong to us. Well, one for sure. Hermione caught her falling star. The other, I will be definitely working on.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Neville can't stop thinking of Pansy and needs to bridge the gap between them right now. Neville's POV.

* * *

I missed her. Plain and simple. She is unlike any woman I have ever met before. I had the privilege of being with her the moment her life changed forever. I was glad I decided to come over and keep her company when our friends Draco and Hermione walked the red carpet. She had made her best friend a gorgeous dress and her name was finally out there. The joy and elation that surrounded her when she saw her dress on TV was infectious. I was so glad to witness that and wouldn't mind being around that all the time, I wouldn't mind it a bit. But she was gone. Had gone back home. I knew that she'd be back on this coast since she already had some clients, but it wouldn't be soon enough for me.

We had made plans to see each other later that day since we spent all night together, but it turned out to be a group affair. Hermione had assumed that Pansy would spend her last day there with her. And Pansy didn't want to disappoint her. After all, she and Draco had opened up their home to her and took care of everything she needed so she could concentrate on making the dress. She got Pansy's name out there. She could have used one of Draco's many connections in the fashion industry, but she chose her friend instead. We did have a few moments alone, but not enough time to tell her all the things I wanted to say. But I did let her know that I meant it when I said I was open to a relationship with her. We then shared a kiss so full of promise that I was still thinking about it every damn day since she left.

Not only was she incredibly talented, but what a beauty. Those East Coast girls are smoking! The two times I have been lucky to be in her presence, not a hair of that short sable bob was out of place. Her bangs were perfectly straight, resting on perfectly maintained eyebrows. Her eyes were the warmest brown, so similar to the luscious Death by Chocolate dessert we shared later on that night. And don't get me started on those full, plump lips...I kept imagining them all over me...She could truly model her own designs, slim but curvy in all the right places. You would think someone like her would be unapproachable, but she had a wicked sense of humor and I dare say a hint of goofiness. I shake my head when I think of catching her when she almost fell, jumping with stilettos on. Was she concerned she might have gotten hurt? No, she had to make sure those shoes were still okay! That woman kept me perpetually hard that whole night and damn, I had needed relief. Yes, she would probably be the death of me, but what a way to go.

I also can't stop thinking about that little heart charm I'd fingered on her thong. I hadn't seen it but it was definitely a turn on and I marveled at it's hardness against her soft skin. I couldn't believe it when I pat my lap and she had hiked up her skirt and straddled me. The possibility of spending the night with her never occurred to me, at least this soon after having just met. But when she did that, I was more than willing to to see where this was headed. But then she had ground everything to a halt, and still on top of me no less, stating she did not want a one night stand. She wanted it all, just like Hermione had with Draco. I told her I was open to it. And I still was.

I can't wait to grab her arse, preferably while she was straddling me again, but thong pushed to the side while I guided her movements on my arousal. Damn, I gotta lie down. I close my eyes and run my hand along my erection, wishing it was her perfectly manicured one instead.

"Alright, Neville, I tell myself. Get the hell up! What are you, just a daydreamer, or a man of action too?" I get up and grab my phone. I text Draco, "Hey man, would you get Hermione to text me Pansy's address? I gotta go see her, can't stop thinking about her.

Draco sends me a thumbs up and writes back, "H wants to talk to you. Good luck mate. Go get her!"

Hermione is now on the phone. "Oh Neville, are you seriously going to go see Pansy? When are you going?"

I tell her, "I'm on my laptop now, hopefully as soon as you tell me her address. Where am I going?"

She laughs and says, "Oh my God, this is crazy insane, but incredibly romantic! You're actually going today?"

"Yeah, thank god it's still early enough, I'm hoping to be there tonight. I need to see her."

Hermione gives me the address and then says, "You know, she might kill me when she next sees me. She says her place is a mess since she's been awfully busy. She's been working on two dresses but I believe they need to be out the door today."

"I couldn't care less about that. Oh, I see a flight leaving in two and a half hours. Hold on a moment while I book it..."

Hermione says, "Hey, Neville, Draco says we'll take you to the airport. Be there in a bit!"

I tell her thanks and say good-bye. I grab my oversize Adidas gymbag and throw in my laptop, and a few changes of clothes to take on the plane. No time to check in baggage. Thank god, I already showered. I shrug on a white tee, and dark denim jeans. I grab my black biker jacket and shades and wait.

Draco and Hermione arrive soon after. I was waiting on the porch, house locked up and I was ready to go. I am striding towards the car and when I get in Hermione says, "Neville, you look fantastic!" Draco gives her a look and she says to him, "Draco, stop. He is going to see Pansy, and I think this is the best surprise ever. I just hope Pansy won't freak out. She's been under a lot of pressure, but like I said, I think the dresses are done, so this may be the perfect time to go."

We get to the airport and they drop me off curbside. Hermione gets out to give me a peck on the cheek and I ask her to please keep my secret. She crosses her heart and then gives me a quick hug. Draco tells me to have a safe flight and to text them to let them know I got there safe and sound. I cause quite a sensation going through the airport. I pose for as many selfies as I can while checking my watch. Thank God I signed up for that traveler number and was able to skip that crazy security line. They were doing a last call for my flight but as luck would have it, the only seats left had been first class, so I knew my seat would be waiting for me. One of the flight attendants recognized me and said, "Mr. Longbottom, welcome aboard. Let me take your bag and I will stow it away for you." Then I had to take the obligatory selfie with the crew. I was in the last row of first class by the window. Thankfully, I wasn't bothered too much on the rest of the long flight.

It was nearly 7:00 when we touched down. I text Draco that I am on the ground. I get on one of those ride apps. Next thing I know, I am in front of Pansy's apartment building. I look up to the second floor where the girl I can't stop thinking about is. I take a deep breath and go to the door. Game over, I have to tell her I'm here, so she can buzz me in, but then thankfully, someone is coming out and holds it open. With all the luck I've had today, I think this was truly meant to be. Let's hope Pansy thinks so too when she sees me.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I couldn't keep y'all hanging...not with dashing Neville Longbottom dressed like James Dean and being a rebel with a cause! So Pansy, open that door!

* * *

I am standing at Pansy's door. I put my bag down and take another deep breath. I think my heart beating loudly in my chest will give me away. I rap on the door twice. When Pansy opens the door, she screams, "Oh my God! and jumps into my arms, legs wrapping around my waist. She is peppering kisses all over my face. Then she moves back a little to look at me and whispers, "Am I dreaming? I can't believe you're here..." She kisses me like I'm a sailor coming home from a long deployment. I am trying to walk into her apartment while holding onto her and kicking my bag in as well. Multi-tasker that I am, I accomplish all and kick the door closed with my boot.

She is laughing and then she gets off me and says, "Fuck, I look like a shitshow!" She is trying to smooth down her hair and then huffs and starts pounding on my chest. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

I grab her wrists and kiss them. No matter what she says, she looks irresistible and I tell her so. She has on a black tank top and the fluffiest pajama pants in her house colors and emblems all over them. I tell her, "I have been thinking about you ever since you left. Day and night, night and day. You have been driving me crazy, even 2700+ miles away. I said to myself, "This is insane. Just go and see the girl!"

She says, "You have perfect timing. Two dresses went out the door just this afternoon, and I was going to finally spend a night relaxing. I hope you are hungry, I just ordered my favorite pizzas and then I thought I'd chill by putting on my favorite Wizarding movie and crush on the sexiest badass stud in it while talking to Hermione...hey, did she know about this?"

"Guilty as charged, babe. But I begged her to keep my secret. I think you've handled it quite well."

"And I now can crush on that stud in the flesh!"

In the flesh...I am looking at the gorgeous girl in front of me and thinking I would love to see her that way too. I grin and look away for a moment and she says, "What are you thinking, Neville?"

"I'm just so glad to be here with you."

Pizza delivery arrives and she buzzes him in. I give Pansy money to pay for the pizzas, then I go into the kitchen to get out plates, utensils, and glasses. I set her little dining room table for two. One is a white pizza with a bit of spinach and the other is a classic supreme. She tells me they are from from a local restaurant and both are delicious. When we are done, we bring our glasses of wine over to the couch. Pansy leans her head on my shoulder and yawns. I had forgotten about the time difference and ask her if she wants to go to bed.

Her eyes widen and I immediately say, "I mean you, if you want to go to sleep. I know you had a hectic day and I will still be here in the morning." She asked me how long I was staying and I shrugged. "My only thought was to get to you and I just bought a one way ticket."

She laughs and says, "Well, if you had just asked me, you wouldn't have had to go through all this trouble. I was flying over in a few days for client meetings...but Neville, I truly appreciate the thought. No one has ever done anything like this for me." She gets up and says, "I definitely want to go to bed," and holds out her hand for me to take it.

I gulp and look at the beautiful girl before me. I scoop her up and she laughs, looking into my eyes before kissing me. "Where to m'lady?" She points down the hall and to the left. She has a gorgeous metal bed but it's unmade. "God, I'm so sorry about the mess! I tell her, "I didn't come here to critique your apartment!"

I gently put her on the bed. I get in beside her and she immediately starts stripping off her pajama pants. She is now in just the black tank and thong. She says, "Aren't you gonna get ready for bed?"

I shrug off everything but my boxer briefs. Her eyes widen as she looks my chest, my abs, and lower...She is licking her lips, then shakes her head as if she's coming out of a trance. "Oh my...", she whispers.

"Here goes nothing...", I think as I pat my lap. I'm gonna go for it since I have been dreaming of this ever since that red carpet night. She sits right on my semi-hard cock. I put my arms around her waist and start kissing her. She has her hands in my hair as she kisses me back hard, her tongue darting out and licking my lips. I open up to her and our tongues tangle as she starts to roll her hips. My cock is at full attention now, and my hands go down to her luscious arse but not before I go directly to the middle of her thong and as I hoped, there was a charm. I fingered it and it felt like a snake. Of course, her house mascot. Curiosity sated, I finally grab her arse. My boxer briefs are getting wet because of Pansy's grinding and I groan.

"So wet for me, aren't you Baby?" I realize I said almost the exact same thing that said caused Pansy to grind everything to a halt and on top of me, no less. I hold my breath, but I did not need to worry because Pansy starts to stroke my erection through my boxers.

"So hard for me, aren't you Baby?", and she starts tugging at the waistband. She is on her knees so I lift my arse off the bed. She pulls my boxer briefs down just enough to free my cock. I use my toes to grip the waistband and take it all the way off before flinging it off the bed. She strokes it a couple of times before she shoves her thong to the side and lines my cock up with her slit. She sinks slowly down, moaning how thick and hard my cock feels until she is fully seated on me. Pansy lifts herself up quickly, then slams back down. Her pussy is sopping wet and I can feel her juices coating me all over. I grab the tank's neckline with my teeth so I can move it out of the way and suck on her nipples. I takes turns sucking, then pinching each one. Pansy is grinding on me now and I grab her arse cheeks, then smack each one. She grabs my face on both sides and starts kissing me hard again her tongue battling with mine. Suddenly she is bouncing on my cock, and I thrust up as she comes down. She is licking the rim of my ear while gasping, "Oh Neville, your cock feels so good, so fucking good!" I start to rub my fingers on her clit. She takes my fingers in hers to help me find that sweet spot. She has her head buried in my neck as she holds on to my shoulders. Soon she is crying,"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god...as her pussy clenches my cock. I look at her in the throes of ecstasy and I am more in love with this raw, disheveled, completely undone Pansy.

Wait, what did I just think? I put aside my internal dialogue so I can enjoy the woman on top of me, coming down from her high. Just as she licks her lips, eyes closed, and hips rolling in tiny tortuous circles, I start to thrust up hard and fast. I want to fill her pussy up. I grab her arse to hold her steady as I slam up into her. I feel my balls tighten and then groan as I find my bliss.

Pansy touches her forehead to mine and says, "God, Neville, that was so damn hot!"

I kiss her and say, "So I take it you liked my surprise?" and without missing a beat, she says, "Yes, very."

She lifts herself off me and slides down til her head meets her pillow. I do the same and reach over to her. She snuggles on my chest and I pull her closer. "Sleep, beautiful girl." She nods into my chest and yawns. Soon we are in dreamland.


End file.
